


Conflicted

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Kylo Ren muses over his conflicted emotions





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



He never bothered with women. Never really cared to. Oh sure he'd had plenty of offers, but he simply ignored them. Gaining power and prestige took precedence. 

But then SHE came along. The forced connection between them making things difficult.  
Torn between light and dark. Confused by emotions he never gave the light of day.

She had this awful ability to make him question things. He wanted power. He wanted to be loved, but also feared. He wanted HER.

When he fought by her side, something felt right that day. He wanted to feel it again. But his current allegiances and hisneed for power rooted him where he was. He couldn't claim the light, yet he knew he was no longer fully devoted to the dark.

For now, they would remain on opposite sides, his conflicted emotions forcing them apart. He might still be on the darkside, but she was his light.


End file.
